Sivir/Background
Lore |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shurima |occupation = Mercenary |faction = Shurima |allies = |friends = Nasus |rivals = Cassiopeia |related = }} Lore= When the people of Valoran speak of the "Battle Mistress", there is only one woman to whom they refer. Combining unflinching bravery with prowess in combat and endless ambition, Sivir's reputation as a fortune hunter is only rivaled by her amassed wealth and acclaim. Faced with the revelation of her mysterious heritage, Sivir must now weigh her desire to follow her own path against the burden of a greater legacy. Sivir grew up among the desert nomads of Shurima, mastering the art of tomb robbing and enjoying a life without strong ties to any one place. She excelled at the mercenary life, accumulating riches, followers and reputation with ease. As her fame spread beyond the desert sands, she caught the attention of wealthy patrons across all of Valoran. The most influential of these benefactors was Noxus High Command. Sivir served the whims of the brutal nation with little concern for consequence. Their partnership proved to be a profitable one until the Ionian conflict broke out. She chose to take no part in the messy invasion and severed her ties. It was no surprise to Sivir when the Noxians next paid her a visit, but where she expected assassins, she instead received an offer. , the daughter of one of Noxus's most influential families, claimed to have unearthed the location of ancient Shurima's greatest treasure. All that the noblewoman required was an experienced tomb robber as an escort. The expedition proved to be more than Sivir and Cassiopeia bargained for. The ancient tomb held neither the treasure Cassiopeia had promised, nor the weapon she coveted. Despite Sivir's warnings, the Noxian flung open the door to the entombed vault, setting events in motion that would change not just Sivir's life, but all of Shurima forever. }} |-| Old Lore= The beautiful and deadly champion known as Sivir has been a favorite of League summoners since the first days. A soldier-for-hire outside of the Fields of Justice, she is the embodiment of a highly successful mercenary on modern day Runeterra. Sivir has little interest in the cribbage sheets - as she calls them - of League influence bartering. Instead, she is motivated by material wealth and riches, and she is paid handsomely for her services. Sivir is one of the wealthiest individuals found anywhere on Valoran. Sivir owns multiple residences in a number of different city-states, as well as ownership stakes in a number of businesses all across Valoran. Her detractors, either envious of her success or acrimonious of her flexible morality, have begun to use Sivir as a symbol of what is wrong with the mercenary nature of the League. Sivir dismisses her critics, saying that while her personal code of ethics is less ruthless than her competitors, "Everyone has a price". Sivir has earned many titles and accolades throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was "Battle Mistress of Noxus". Now she is simply known as "The Battle Mistress" after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia, though less about the morality of the issue than the planning behind it; her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. }} |-| PBE= Known as the Battle Mistress, Sivir is a mercenary with a ruthless reputation. Combining unflinching bravery with endless ambition, she has garnered great fame and fortune. Faced with the revelation of her mysterious heritage, Sivir must weigh her desire to continue on her own path, or accept the burden of a greater legacy. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon blocking a spell with * * ;Upon beginning a game of Ascension * * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Uncategorized * * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Think you can dodge my blade?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"A great battle!" Development * Sivir was designed jointly by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Sivir OriginalSkin old1.jpg|1st Classic Sivir splash art Sivir OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Sivir splash art Sivir OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Sivir splash art Sivir_comparison.png|Old and Visually Updated Sivir Sivir_concept.jpg|Sivir concept Sivir_Pax_concept.jpg|Pax Sivir model Sivir_Snowstorm_concept_3D.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir 3D model Ironstylus_Sivirsketch_1.jpg|Sivir sketch 1 Previous Abilities Deadeye.png|Deadeye Deadly_Strikes.png|Deadly Strikes Lacerate.png|Lacerate Spiral_Blade.png|Spiral Blade Patch history ** Sivir's Crossblade now accurately deals damage when the edge of the projectile hits an opponent, changed from the center of the projectile. *** Range increased to 1250 from 1175, to match the visuals. ** Fixed a bug where Sivir's basic attacks would cancel whenever would begin its return. V4.13: * ** Initial movement speed duration increased to 2/4/6 seconds from 2/3/4 seconds. V4.10: * General ** Base mana increased to 250 from 246. ** Base mana per level increased to 50 from 43. ** Base mana regeneration per level increased to from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16.75 from 12.75. V4.4: * ** Damage reduction per target increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * ** Mana refund increased to 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 / 140 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. V3.15: * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to from 50 at all levels. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3 seconds. * ** Duration for allies reduced to 8 seconds from 10 seconds. ** Initial movement speed duration is now seconds changes from 4 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to from . V3.14: * ** Damage changed to attack damage)}} from . ** Damage falloff per target hit reduced to 10% from 20%. V3.13: Reworked * General ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New voice, ability icons, and splash art. * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to from . * changed ** Sivir's next 3 basic attacks bounce to nearby enemies, dealing standard damage to her target and of her attack damage}} to additional enemies hit. Enemies can only be hit once but there is no limit on how many targets can be hit per attack. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 75. ** Mana returned reduced to mana from 150. * ** Sivir gains attack speed while Ricochet is active. ** Sivir rallies her allies for 10 seconds, granting all nearby allies an initial 60% Movement Speed bonus that reduces to 20% after 4 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cast time removed. V3.6 * ** Now also grants its effect when Boomerang Blade and Ricochet hit enemy champions. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown on earlier ranks was longer than intended. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.139: * ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. V1.0.0.133: * ** Damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 70/115/160/205/250 ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 1.0 from 1.1. * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. V1.0.0.131: * ** Base damage reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Now scales with ability power at a 0.5 ratio. * ** Damage falloff per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Fixed a bug which caused to cost additional mana on throwing the projectile. * Updated recommended items. V1.0.0.130: remade * General ** Attack missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Updated her attack frames to be more responsive. ** Updated recommended items. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 500 from 425. ** Base attack speed reduced to .658 from .679. ** Base attack damage reduced to 49 from 52.11. * (Innate) remade ** Sivir's basic attacks against enemy champions grant her 50 Movement Speed for 2 seconds. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Damage changed to physical from magic. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. ** No longer has an ability power ratio. * remade ** Sivir's next basic attack bounces to 5 additional targets dealing 20/35/50/65/80 (+ 1.0 Attack Damage) physical damage to the first target and 25% reduced damage to each subsequent target. 7/6/5/4/3 second cooldown. 40 Mana cost. * ** Now additionally applies the buff to allies who come into range while is active rather than only on activation. ** Attack speed bonus changed to 30/45/60% from 30/60/90%. ** Allied attack speed gain increased to half of Sivir's bonus from a third. ** Cooldown adjusted to 100/90/80 seconds from 90. v1.0.0.118b: * ** Base damage increased to 80/125/170/215/260 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1 from 0.95. ** Missile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where some of her tooltips referred to 'Spiral Blade' instead of ' '. V1.0.0.113: * Fixed a bug where had stopped working. V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug with that was causing certain items to not show their bonus attack damage in the tooltip. V1.0.0.111: * ** Base damage increased to 75/120/165/210/255 from 20/70/120/170/220. ** Now scales from 95% of bonus attack damage instead of 75% of total attack damage. ** Damage reduction to each subsequent target increased to 20% from 10%. V1.0.0.109: * ** Damage loss per bounce increased to 25% from 22%. ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. V1.0.0.104: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 82 from 76. * : ** Base damage reduced to 20/70/120/170/220 from 60/115/170/225/280. ** Now scales with 75% of her attack damage instead of having a 0.75 ability power ratio. V1.0.0.103: * ** Mana restored increased to 150 from 125. ** Cooldown reduced to 22/19/16/13/10 seconds from 28/24/20/16/12. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/60/90% from 25/45/65%. ** Now provides one third of the attack speed bonus to allies as an aura instead of granting them 50% of the bonus upfront as a 15 second buff. V1.0.0.102: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. V1.0.0.100: * Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug where double-procced cast effects like . V1.0.0.79: * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 450. V1.0.0.75: * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 25% from 35%. V1.0.0.63: * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Damage increased to 60/115/170/225/280 from 75/125/175/225/275. * ** Mana restored on spell block reduced to 125 from 150. * ** Attack speed reduced to 25/45/65% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug causing it to last too long on allies. V1.0.0.61: * renamed to ** Deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit (40% minimum). ** Base damage increased to 75/125/175/225/275 from 75/100/125/150/175. ** Now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * ** Damage reduction on bounce decreased to 22% from 25%. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to 28/24/20/16/12 from 55/45/35/25/15. ** Restores 150 mana on successful spell block. V1.0.0.52: * : attack speed increase for allies should now be properly half of Sivir's bonus. V1.0.0.32: * Changed model. V0.9.25.34: * Polished and added new attack animations. * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. V0.9.22.16: * ** Damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 (x2) from 80/110/140/170/200 (x2). ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 25% from 23%. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base health increased to 460 from 440. ** Base damage increased to 52.8 from 50.8. V0.9.22.7: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Mana per level increased to 43 from 37. ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. V0.8.22.115: * Stats ** Base health increased to 436 from 406. ** Damage per level increased to 2.9 from 2.7. * ** Movement speed increased to 35% from 30% due to movement speed soft capping. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed the number of bounces. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.5 (each way). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed an issue with that caused it to display the wrong ability power ratio in the tooltip. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage increased to 80/110/140/170/200 from 80/105/130/155/180. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Movement speed boost reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Attack speed boost reduced to 25/50/75% from 30/55/80%. ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 18. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Renamed to Sivir the Battle Mistress from Sivir the Battle Maiden. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ** Mana cost per attack increased to 6 from 4. ** Damage type changed to physical (it used to cut through armor, it no longer does this). April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Number of bounces reduced to +1/2/3/4/5 from +2/3/4/5/6. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Projectile speed reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 23% from 20%. ** Fixed levelup tooltip. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 seconds at all ranks from 120/90/60. Alpha Week 7: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Base attack damage increased to 42 from 39. * ** Damage reduction per bounce reduced to 20% from 25%. * Fixed an issue with Sivir's mouse-over outline. * ** Now gives half benefit to allies. Alpha Week 4: * : ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900. ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30/25/20/15/10 seconds from 44/38/30/22/14. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to 30/55/80% from 25/50/75%. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 35% from 40%. Alpha Week 3: * ** Projectile speed increased. ** Blade width reduced. ** Damage reduced to 80/105/130/155/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage decrease per bounce reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to 25/50/75% from 20/40/60%. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 40% from 30%. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . }} cs:Sivir/Příběh de:Sivir/Background fr:Sivir/Historique pl:Sivir/historia sk:Sivir/Background Category:Champion backgrounds